Mi Felicidad En El Universo
by AccelSora12
Summary: Los avances tecnológicos de Add lo hacían pensar en grande su meta era viajar por el tiempo y espacio para encontrarse con los seres amados que una vez perdió, sin embargo los errores son parte de la vida y un error en sus cálculos lo llevaran hacia el universo de Equestria donde el vivirá un camino distinto, una historia cambiada, y una nueva vida...
1. Capitulo 1: Tiempo y espacio

Hola a todos antes que nada quisiera agradecer a los lectores que esten aqui para leer este fanfic, a decir verdad es mi primer fic o almenos el primero que subo asi que espero que les guste.

Como pudieron ver la historia se centrara en nuestro protagonista Add y en la 3era rama que seria "Time Tracer", que posteriormente seria "Diabolic Esper", por el momento eso es todo cualquier duda que tengan sobre este primer capitulo, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y yo los respondere con gusto.

Sin nada mas que decir que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 1: "Tiempo y espacio"

Me observo la piel desconcertado parece que hubiera recibido cortadas en el cuerpo no sabría cómo explicarlo mis cálculos de viaje a través del tiempo y espacio han fracasado enormemente me encuentro en un lugar "extraño" la manera en que lo veo es como yo pensaba que se lograría una grieta espacio-tiempo exitosa pero se siente una presión y una alteración muy extraña en donde me encuentro parece ¿"universo"? Lo único que sé es que parece que estoy viajando por así decirlo aunque sin un rumbo determinado

-¿!Que está pasando¡? ¿Alguien puede oírme? –Grite a todo pulmón esperando una respuesta sin llegar a nada

Sentía aún más presión en mi cuerpo y mis extremidades comenzaban a adolecer de manera inaguantable mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente mientras al parecer mi cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir un cambio significativo

-¡Maldición¡ -Son las únicas palabras que decía considerando mi situación

Maldecía todo a mí alrededor y me daba cuenta de mi error por tratar de controlar fuerzas universales que ningún ser humano tiene que llegar a controlar

-Pero…–pensé en mi mente mientras extendía mi mano enfrente de mí

Mi mano abierta y mis ojos cerrados sin importancia solo recordaba lo que alguna vez fue y será mi familia y como la perdí de un tiempo a otro y mi objetivo era solo volverla a ver de nuevo recordé la última sonrisa de mi madre como me miraba y como esperaba grandes cosas de mi

-Lo siento… -Con lágrimas en los ojos decía mientras mis pensamientos me atormentaban

Al final no pude salvar a mi familia pero nadie podía culparme era un pequeño niño en esos tiempos al final me preguntaba cómo fue que llegue a esta situación en la que mis pensamientos de tristeza y culpabilidad están ahora en su apogeo donde quedo el chico violento que ya no le importaba nada solo los códigos nasod y el material especial de los "pong" que llenaría de energía mis dynamos

-Cierto… ¿qué paso con mis dynamos? –mis ojos se abrían lentamente mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás

Sorprendentemente mis dynamos seguían conmigo algo un poco extraño considerando algo que no había notado mi ropa había desaparecido de manera extraña algo inexplicable puede ser pero son las leyes del universo y hacen lo que les plazca

Ahora sentía la presión y una sensación de aceleración inexplicable como si hubiera sido un cambio de rumbo aunque muy brusco y extraño mis ojos ahora eran imposibles de abrir mientras tenía una ligera sensación de que se agrandaban y mis pupilas comenzaban a iluminarse mi cuerpo la manera más fácil de explicarlo es que sufrí en este momento un tipo de "metamorfosis" por así decirlo solo sentía una sensación de cambio pero esta vez el dolor no estaba presente ya que incluso sentía que mis dedos ya no estaban y por alguna razón dentro de mi sentía cambios bruscos pero no dolorosos

-Aghhh demonios ¿qué está pasando?...- las únicas palabras que podían salir de mi boca que por cierto sentía que se agrandaba y alargaba un poco

Sentía una sensación al nivel del coxis imposible de explicar pero fácil de comprender básicamente comenzaba a sentir pelo en esa zona cuando trataba de sentir mi cuerpo y ver lo que estaba pasando

No quería pensar más solo cerré mis ojos esperando que al final todo acabara o algo mejor que mi muerte se acercara y me liberara de todo mundo existente

Todo lo que creía conocer me hacía llamar un genio aunque trate de comprender cosas que no estaban en mi entendimiento al menos por el momento después de todo solo tengo 17 años aun faltaban mas cosas por descubrí... que era esto un sueño tal vez solo veía o más bien sentía una serenidad y calma a mi alrededor… y una sombra no se trataba de la sombra de un humano eso es seguro sin embargo podía ver sus ojos eran de un color…

-Aghhh mis ojos –decía mientras comenzaba a abrirlos y el brillo del sol aunque reconfortante sentía una molestia ya que estuve en mucha oscuridad

Trataba de levantarme pero para mi sorpresa lucia diferente a lo habitual y no me refería a un "cambio de imagen" como lo llaman un cambio total en mi ser es a lo que me refiero

En palabras sencillas me había convertido en un equino por donde lo vean ese era el resultado aunque impresionado ciertamente pensaba aún más sobre el extraño viaje que tuve hace apenas un momento que fue casi una eternidad para mi

Analizando mi entorno y viendo la posición del sol podía calcular que eran alrededor de las 6:00 pm aunque no estaba muy seguro

Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo había formulado una teoría:

Cuando trate de viajar al pasado con mis dynamos el universo tuvo diversos cambios debido al cambio brusco de un ser humano viajando por el tiempo y espacio quizás mis cálculos no estaban correctos del todo pero al llegar a la época deseada el universo creo un agujero de gusano para no recibir anomalías o aun peor una paradoja temporal aunque eso pensaba que sucedía al encontrarme conmigo en una época del tiempo alterna al final de todo fui tragado por ese agujero de gusano ahora en lugar de un viaje del tiempo y espacio se convertía en un viaje dimensional era casi un hecho que moriría aunque quizás la dimensión o universo en el que me encuentre ahora no podría recibir una creatura con una anatomía como la mía quizás las criaturas que se encuentren en este lugar si es que hay alguna tengan alguna forma similar a la mía y debido a eso recibí esta metamorfosis estrafalaria.

-Aunque aún hay un enigma sin resolver –Me decía a mí mismo mientras miraba a mis lados y observaba mis dynamos en estado funcional y completamente intactos

-Supongo que hay cosas en la vida que son imposibles de explicar – suspiraba con una expresión tranquila

No me había percatado a mi alrededor pero parecía que era un bosque, extrañamente a donde sea que haya viajado no habían cambios radicales en el ambiente como algo que note en un principio a donde sea que haya ido había oxigeno lo que me permitía vivir así como también veía algunos árboles haciendo su función

Tenía tantas preguntas pero sabía que si seguía preguntándome tantas cosas mi cabeza no lo aguantaría solo observaba a mi alrededor mientras trataba de desplazarme

Un pequeño paso vasto para que mi cuerpo cayera al césped, en verdad una hazaña difícil ahora que mi cuerpo había cambiado y más aún cuando al levantarme observe sangre en el césped y mi estómago era el responsable de eso ya que había un corte al nivel de la boca del estómago por suerte no era tan profundo como para ser un riesgo

Aunque eso también era un factor determinante para mi desplazamiento pobre y lento

Con ayuda de mis dynamos pude desplazarme aunque con algo de dificultad pero sabía que con el tiempo me acostumbraría después de todo no sabría cuánto tiempo me quedaría aquí quizá por siempre

Me abría paso a travès del bosque sin ningún camino que seguir solo esperaba poder llegar a cualquier lugar aunque no me preocupaba demasiado por algunas necesidades vitales para mi supervivencia porque alcanzaba ver algunos manzano naranjos entre otros árboles que podrían ofrecerme comida para sobrevivir

En mi búsqueda para encontrar algún lugar me percate de una cabaña en medio del bosque a la cual no decidí acudir al menos por el momento mi búsqueda se centraba más en un lugar abierto y con muestra de civilización si es que hay alguna…

Mientras caminaba observe como un arbusto empezó a moverse esto era extraño pero lo más obvio era que alguien o algo estaba ahí así que fui a revisar no sin antes ajustar mis dynamos al modo de batalla ya que no sabría lo que me encontraría

Con un pequeño "disparo de partículas" lanzado desde mis dynamos me percate que algo salió del arbusto adolorido se trataba de un pequeño conejo blanco que al sentir mi presencia y la débil energía que saque trato de correr pero no podía ya que estaba adolorido por el impacto

No podía importarme menos esa criatura pero al darme cuenta que hay un animal como el de mi mundo trate de cuidar de el de la manera que pude quizás podría seguirlo y llevarme a algún lugar concluyente en este mundo sé que es raro seguir aun conejo a la mitad del bosque pero al parecer no tengo opción

A las afueras del bosque eveerfree se podía observar una cabaña bastante bonita y tranquila en la que una pony de piel amarilla y crin rosa volaba desesperadamente lo que parecía que buscaba algo o alguien

-Ángel ¿dónde estás? –Grite de manera desesperada esperando una respuesta

Mi pequeño amigo Ángel no había regresado desde hace varias horas me siento muy preocupada y siento temor al pensar que algo le pasara

-T-tengo que ir a buscarlo –Fluttershy armándose de valor mientras salía de su hogar y comenzaba a caminar lentamente al bosque eveerfree

Por supuesto estoy aterrada la verdad prefiero evitar entrar al bosque eveerfree pero me siento un poco aliviada al saber que es de día

Sin previo aviso trato de observar al cielo tratando de observar la luz del sol en su mayor punto pero para mi sorpresa se convirtió en un atardecer aunque agradable para la vista para mi mala suerte era señal de que la princesa luna comenzaría a hacer su trabajo

Dentro del bosque eveerfree se podía observar a Add que al cuidar al pequeño conejo se percató de la posición del sol y como la noche se acercaba lentamente

-Oscurecerá pronto necesito encontrar un refugio por el momento –Dijo Add al mirar al cielo

Para mi sorpresa observe como el pequeño conejo comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia mí pero claro en sus ojos se notaba la necesidad de correr lejos del lugar

El conejo comenzó a jalar de mi casco con fuerza sin moverme claro esta parece que quería guiarme hacia algún lugar que desconocía sin embargo por alguna razón extraña lo seguí sin pensar preguntas incoherentes

En algún otro lugar del bosque eveerfree

-Ángel… ¡Ángel¡ ¿dónde estás? –Grite desconsoladamente esperando poder escuchar una respuesta

Miraba a mi alrededor no podía encontrarlo mi preocupación no cesaba incluso una pequeña lagrima salió de mis ojos

Mientras más profundo en el bosque eveerfree

Mientras caminaba con aquel conejo podía sentir la sensación de miradas a mi alrededor incluso me parecía escuchar respiraciones en algunos arbustos y un olor bastante peculiar no faltaba a la situación ya que además de esto mientras más caminaba dentro del bosque más tétrico era su aspecto. Para mi sorpresa logre escuchar un rugido de un arbusto y alcanzaba a ver unos ojos brillantes de color amarillo verdoso sea lo que sea se que va a haber necesidad de pelear contra lo que sea que este ahí

Add observo en el arbusto como una figura de madera saltaba junto a muchas otras la formación parecía tomar la apariencia de un lobo

-Huh así que se trataba de esto... –Exclame sin mucha impresión

Sabía que esto no era algo que se podía ver todos los días pero después de todo tengo a mis dynamos nasod conmigo no hay nada que puedan hacer en mi contra no importa que creatura sea

Los timberwolfs se empezaron a acercar lenta y concentradamente hacia Add y Ángel mientras que este último comenzaba a esconderse detrás del casco de Add

-Aún recuerdo cómo usar… la fuerza magnética –Dije en voz alta mientras hacía cálculos mentales

Los timberwolfs se acercaban ahora mas rápido para darse cuenta que estaban rodeados eran alrededor de 12 de ellos mientras Add observaba la situación para luego mirar al suelo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Jajajaja vengan aquí creaturas inútiles… ¡"Neutrón Bomb"! –grite de manera lunática y desencadenada

Los timberwolfs comenzaron a ser no atraídos, si no jalados violentamente hacia un el centro de lo que parecía ser una corriente magnética que poco a poco se convertía en una bola de energía las creaturas confundidas no podían moverse los arbustos y árboles alrededor también estaban afectados pero únicamente sus hojas fueron atraídas al extraño poder que Add emanaba

Con una pisada al suelo se podía observar la energía de una explosión detonada a gran escala lo suficiente para destruir algunos árboles y el césped donde se generó la bomba neutrónica y de igual manera los timberwolfs en su interior fueron destruidos automáticamente aunque estos no murieron

El pequeño conejo con la boca en el suelo no podía creer lo que veía y un escalofrió pasaba por su pequeño cuerpo para después mover su cabeza a los lados para tratar de quitarse su enorme sorpresa

-Ughh… demasiado fácil –dije mientras suspiraba

-Ehh tu venga vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí… -exclame comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado

En algún otro lugar del bosque eveerfree

-¿Q-que fue eso? –Fluttershy se preguntó de manera sorprendida y aterrada

Fluttershy en su sorpresa y terror comenzaba a temblar de manera frenética y estaba comenzando a retroceder lentamente pero recordaba que su amigo ángel estaba perdido y con ese estruendo tan desgarrador no sería una tarea fácil

-Y-yo tengo q-que ir… debo ser valiente –Exclamo Fluttershy mirando al suelo

Mientras la pony de melena rosa mantenía la mirada cabizbaja mientras que en un arbusto cercano se podía escuchar una respiración agitada y una mirada proveniente del mismo

Fluttershy alzo la mirada y dio un ligero paso hacia adelante solo para encontrarse con un timberwolf que había escapado antes de que Add lanzara su ataque y en su furia iba a atacar a Fluttershy

-¡Ahhhhh! -Grito de terror proveniente de Fluttershy

La pegaso solo cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor para luego escuchar una voz a lo lejos y mirar un evento afortunado. El timberwolf había sido destruido por un disparo de electricidad de corto alcance.

La pony de crin amarilla volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella cosa que la salvo de una situación terrible para ver que en el suelo un pequeño conejo corría hacia ella

-¡Ángel! –Fluttershy no pudo aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad que le provocaba ver a su pequeño amigo sano y salvo

En ese momento Fluttershy recogió a Ángel del suelo y le dio un abrazo de felicidad mientras cerca de unos arbustos un corcel de melena blanca estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-Huh… parece que solo con un "disparo de pulsos" era suficiente para esas cosas –Dijo Add soltando un suspiro

Fluttershy al oír aquel sonido volteo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo para percatarse del pony que la estaba observando a ella y a Ángel.

Vio sus ojos aunque ella en realidad no lo conocía por obvias razones, sintió algo extraño en el no por el hecho de ser un desconocido si no por una extraña sensación de que él no era precisamente de aquí. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la extraña invasión de los dynamos de Add que giraban alrededor del mismo y se limitaban a flotar lo que a Fluttershy le causó un gran sobresalto finalmente Fluttershy se limitó a preguntar

-¿Q-Quien eres tú? –Pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente

-…Eso mismo quisiera preguntarme ahora… -Contesto Add mirando al cielo…

(Fin del capítulo 1)


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Un Sueño?

Buenos días, tardes o noches :3  
pues aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste a las pocas o muchas personas que lo lean

Capítulo 2: ¿Un "Sueño"?

En lo profundo del bosque eveerfree eran alrededor de 7:11 pm el sol comenzaba a bajar para dar paso a la luna y su bella noche que se acercaba lentamente 2 ponys y un conejo se encontraban en el bosque recientemente atacados por una manada de timberwolfs lo que paso después era digno de un cuento de fantasías combinado con ciencia ficción

-¿Q-Quien eres tú? –Pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente

-…Eso mismo quisiera preguntarme ahora… -Contesto Add mirando al cielo…

Fluttershy lo miro confundida sin saber a qué se refería con sus palabras pero de un momento a otro recordó que vio una figura de un pony a la vez que su voz que la había salvado del ataque del timberwolf recordando que aquel pony cualquiera que fuera su nombre y su identidad fue su salvador

Con la mirada al suelo Fluttershy dijo…

-Emm G-gracias por salvarme y amm… gracias por salvar a Ángel… -Exclamo Fluttershy en su tono tímido pero agradecida por los actos de su salvador

-Huh... así que tiene un nombre… qué más da ¿Quién eres tú? –Add pregunto indiferente pero con cierta curiosidad

Fluttershy lo miro con un poco de sobresalto por la forma que actuaba pero después de todo era alguien que no conocía pero a pesar de eso la salvo

-B-bueno amm mi nombre es Fluttershy –Contesto Fluttershy tímidamente

Aunque Add la miraba con algo de indiferencia escondía la sensación de curiosidad ya que era una "pony" la vieras por donde la vieras y la forma que adopto Add era un "corcel" así que llego a la conclusión de que todas las criaturas que pertenecieran a la sociedad de ese lugar serian "ponys"

Su nombre me parecía gracioso en realidad pero creo que no era el mejor momento para reírme después de lo sucedido.

-Fluttershy huh… bueno puedes llamarme Add... Dime ¿hay algún lugar cerca de aquí donde pueda dormir? –Pregunto Add de manera seria

Al decir lo ultimo pude notar su expresión de preocupación creo que estaba sorprendida de que no tuviera un lugar donde dormir, me imaginaba además que sorpresa también se llevaría si supiera todo por lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí.

-¿N-no tienes donde dormir?... bueno amm mi hogar no queda muy lejos de aquí si tu quieres podrías quedarte –Fluttershy contesto de manera agradable como símbolo de agradecimiento

Podía ver en su forma de hablar que trataba de agradecerme de alguna manera

-De acuerdo... vamos allá...-Exclame finalizando la conversación

Comenzamos nuestra caminata sin decir ni una sola palabra observe a la "pony" de reojo y me di cuenta de que me miraba con curiosidad para ser exactos como si fuera diferente de alguna manera aunque literalmente lo soy pero no hay probabilidad de que lo supiera hasta que yo se lo mencionara

Nuestro recorrido nos llevo a una cabaña que estaba en un árbol solo pensaba que tenia un buen ambiente y era satisfactorio para la vista aunque un pequeño pensamiento me decía como pudieron construir una casa si no tenían dedos

-Aquí es donde yo vivo... E-espero que te guste... – Fluttershy señalo con su casco su hogar con una ligera sonrisa

Suspire en silencio con una sonrisa que Fluttershy noto, parece que le alegro verme sonreír.

me invito a pasar amablemente para llevarme el sobresalto de una gran cantidad de animales que se encontraban en el interior de su hogar me daba a entender que yo parecía un animal desamparado.

Los animales comenzaron a observarme para ser exactos con algo de intimidación en especial un gran oso que me doblaba o triplicaba la altura, termine mirándolo a los ojos mientras el comenzaba a acercarse hasta que pudiera sentir su respiración debo decir que estaba a punto de atacarlo con mis dynamos de no ser porque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me cargo en sus brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo y una lamida en la cara de mas esta decir que no fue de mi agrado.

En cuanto a Fluttershy solo miro ocultando su ligera sonrisa esperando que el oso me bajara

-Bien... te mostrare donde puedes dormir... claro si no te molesta –comento tímidamente mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente

-De acuerdo vamos –conteste mirando alrededor del lugar

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar hacia un cuarto el cual parecía muy acogedor las paredes pintadas de color crema una chimenea en la parte derecha una cama junto a un mueble con una lámpara una pajarera en el techo ventanas circulares a los lados y una estantería al costado, mi impresión fue que esa era su habitación.

Suspire profundamente recordando su amabilidad

-Vale escucha estoy seguro que tu duermes aquí verdad, y aunque aprecio tu amabilidad no me gusta recibir este trato, al entrar a tu hogar logre ver un sofá en el piso de abajo si no te importa me gustaría dormir ahí –comente observándola de manera seria

-Ehh... pero a mi no me importaría que te quedaras aquí –Fluttershy señalo su cama

-Ughh... mira no te preocupes por eso –Conteste dando una sonrisa cálida

Al observar la cara de Add, Fluttershy no pudo evitar dar una ligera sonrisa ya que recordaba la primera vez que lo vio... le tenia miedo pero se dio cuenta que no es alguien malo.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, las miradas de los animales estaban presentes en especial la de un gato que estaba cerca del sofá lo mire indiferente para luego voltear a la ventana y observar como la noche ya estaba en todo su esplendor

Escuche las pisadas de fluttershy bajando las escaleras mientras bajaba la cabeza para lograr verme

-¿que ocurre? –pregunte de manera serena

-Amm solo quería saber... si estabas bien... –exclamo Fluttershy mirando al suelo

-Seh no podría estar mejor... –conteste recordando todo lo que había pasado hace un par de horas

Fluttershy dio una ligera sonrisa parece ser que no entendió mi sarcasmo pero nadie en este mundo podría saberlo así que lo entendía en cierta forma

-Amm bueno creo que iré a dormir nos vemos en la mañana –Dijo Fluttershy entre bostezos

Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras me decía un "buenas noches" que yo correspondí por alguna razón

Con algunos bostezos camine hasta el sillón que se encontraba en la sala me acosté ligeramente con un poco de dolor ya que había una parte de mi cuerpo que no estaba del todo bien al parecer Fluttershy no lo había notado pero no importaba en realidad

Gire la cabeza para darme cuenta que la mayoría de los animales de la casa estaban dormidos fueron muy rápidos al parecer ya que no habían pasado mas que algunos minutos

De nuevo logre ver a aquel gato que estaba observándome cuando bajaba las escaleras aun estaba despierto al parecer pero el cansancio en su mirada delataba que tenia sueño

Ahora que lo había visto correctamente pude notar su color de pelaje era al parecer blanco con algunos toques de negro en cierta forma era gracioso ya que parecía que tenia una capucha negra en la cabeza

Me vio durante algunos segundos y de un instante a otro se quedo dormido y no era el único ya que mas bostezos salían de mi boca y mis ojos ya estaban muy cansados

Un ultimo recuerdo me había llegado a la mente del como mi misión principal que me había otorgado sobre la obtención de códigos nasod y la mas importante de todas el viaje por el tiempo y espacio para mi objetivo principal fueron un fracaso ambas sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito o así lo veía yo en mi situación... Ese ultimo recuerdo llego a mi hasta quedarme dormido...

"Los sueños son ventanas que pueden profundizar lo que sentimos y lo que vivimos"

***Sueño de Add***

En donde estaba... no recuerdo nada... ¿donde estoy? parecía una ciudad desolada... ¿que es esto? ¿¡Que pasa aquí!?

Podía ver a algunas personas correr... pero ¿de que? Que será ese algo que ahuyenta a la gente

Puedo ver sus expresiones de miedo algunos lloran otros gritan

Puedo ver algunos edificios... están en llamas algunos ni siquiera se les podría llamar como tal el piso parece muy desolado... la gente sigue corriendo y al parecer gritaban sobre alguien

No logre escuchar bien parece que decían:

!Corran aléjense del... "Dia... Esp..." los asesinara!...

Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que las personas huyeran

Pude... escuchar algo mas... ¡una exposición! De una magnitud muy grande viene de aquel edificio cercano

Antes de correr hacia aquel edificio observe algo que me sorprendió un poco

Una persona que estaba al rojo vivo... no dejaba de implorar por ayuda trato de sostenerme para que lo ayudara... solo le di un golpe en la cara antes de que se me acercara... al parecer se desmayo y no tardaría en morir

En camino hacia el edificio podía escuchar un sonido... se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que me acercaba... al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo escuche claramente... era una risa... alguien reía de forma maquiavélica ante estos sucesos

Con seriedad y un poco de enojo me enfoque en encontrar a la persona que ocasiono estas destrucciones subí algunas escaleras, con ayuda de mis dynamos el viaje fue mucho mas corto

Llegue hasta un piso central no pude identificar la función del piso ya que estaba muy destruido que era identificable...

Al fin lo encontré esta persona estaba de espaldas aun seguía riendo... vestía una ropa un tanto "diferente" su cabello... era blanco.

La sangre se me congelo en solo un segundo, mis pupilas disminuyeron de tamaño, yo comenzó a temblar debo decir que nunca había sentido una sensación así

Era... yo... o al menos lo que termine siendo... no lograba entenderlo pero sentía miedo...

Cuando el volteo pude ver sus ojos eran morados con la esclerótica negra no lo entendía parecía un demonio salido del infierno...un demonio...

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente en tan solo un instante:

¡Corran aléjense del... "Dia... Esp..." los asesinara!...

Sus gritos comenzaron a tomar sentido...

¡Corran aléjense del... "Diabolic Esper" los asesinara!...

Si eso fue exactamente lo que escuche era la forma en la que me llamaban o al menos lo llamaban a el... pero ¿que es exactamente lo que hago? Mi objetivo no era la destrucción al menos no de esta manera

Diabolic esper paro su risa al verme parecía un poco molesto en su expresión y mas aun mientras comenzaba a acercarse

No retrocedí aunque active mis dynamos en modo de batalla... pero a el lo tenia sin cuidado como si pensara que no lo atacaría

El escalofrió recorría toda mi piel lo que hizo que retrocediera un poco al final trate de correr lejos del lugar debo decir que nunca tuve un miedo como el que experimente en ese momento era muy extraño en mi que actuara de esta forma tan patética... al final de todo mi escape fue neutralizado...

"Reverse Circle" –Grito Diabolic esper al efectuar su habilidad

Lo único que pude ver fue una grieta espacial de 2 metros de altura parece que había sido tragado por la abertura sin embargo en frente de mi se abrió otra de donde volvió a surgir su presencia ahora tenia entendido que no tenia escape

Frente a mi me grito algo sobre una familia, una perdida y un fracaso... estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando sin embargo mi silencio se quedo presente

En un instante "el" me arranco un parche que tenia puesto en el ojo... aunque en realidad no recuerdo o mas bien no sentía que lo tuviera pero después de su acción me di cuenta de que mi ropa era diferente tenia una camisa negra con rayas moradas un collar con un cristal de rombo morado una chaqueta blanca con tonos negros pantalones y botas negras con un adorno que parecía de cadenas en mi espalda al nivel del coxis

Después de esa impresión no sabia que pensar en el porque me había quitado el parche pero luego lo entendí en sus ojos pude ver mi reflejo y el ojo que tenia cubierto era como los de "el" la esclerótica negra con la pupila morada

Lo entendí completamente ahora recordé lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría... si mis cálculos no hubieran sido erróneos en aquella ocasión hubiera seguido avanzando y perfeccionando la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo y espacio por lo tanto hubiera terminado convirtiéndome también en el "Diabolic esper"

Al final de esa impresión "el" desapareció sin mas los edificios y las calles en destrucción habían desaparecido de la misma forma y ahora solo podía ver unas casas se veían muy tranquilas además de unas tiendas parecía un mercado en donde la gente... corrijo los "ponys" compraban felizmente

Me volví a ver las manos estaba claro que ahora eran cascos de corcel... si lo recordaba era la forma que adopte al entrar en esta ¿"dimensión"?

El tiempo paso bastante rápido en ese momento tanto que de un minuto a otro la noche se hizo presente

Fue cuando decidí sentarme en una roca cercana donde podía ver el paisaje del lugar, aunque no conocía el nombre debo decir que se veía bastante tranquilo y sin complicaciones

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos vi a una pony que se acercaba a mi tenia el cuero azul marino un cuerno, unas alas además su crin era azulada con puntos blancos parecía como si el espacio y las estrellas estuvieran en su melena

-Hmm debo decir que me esperaba en cierta forma algo como esto –Exclame al ver a la pony frente a mi

-No te había visto nunca en ponyville... sentía que debía visitarte en tu sueño –contesto la princesa luna con algo de curiosidad

-Ponyville huh... así que así se llama este lugar... y tu debes ser alguien que visita los sueños de los ponys no solo de los míos verdad además de que existes fuera del mundo de los sueños y si mis deducciones son correctas debes tener algún dominio sobre la noche ¿no es así? –conteste mirándola de manera seria

-si lo sabes muy bien y a decir verdad todos los ponys en equestria saben eso, soy la princesa luna la encargada de traer la noche a los ponys, es extraño que no lo supieras eso quiere decir que no eres de aquí verdad –Exclamo la princesa luna manteniendo su curiosidad

-Así es... es una larga y tediosa historia sobre la manera en la que llegue aquí así que no creo querer contarlo en este momento además de que despertare muy pronto ¿no es así? –Respondí de manera audaz

-Tienes razón es hora que despiertes te veré cuando vuelvas a soñar –Dijo la princesa luna con una sonrisa...

***Sueño de Add***

(Fin del capítulo 2)

hasta aquí el capitulo 2 nos vemos hasta la siguiente parte 7w7...


	3. Capitulo 3: Amabilidad y ¿magia?

hola hola aquí de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado :)

Capitulo 3:Amabilidad...¿Los ponys hacen magia?

En un hermoso día en ponyville los pegasos se levantaron muy temprano para trabajar y generar un día soleado los pajaritos cantan una excepcional melodía y en una cabaña cercana podemos ver a la pony Fluttershy despertando de su profundo sueño para comenzar una nueva mañana

Auuhhh –Bostezo Fluttershy estirando sus cascos

Mientras Fluttershy se levantaba lentamente de su cama su conejo ángel ademas de otros animales como ratones y algunas aves pequeñas fueron con ella cuando se levantaba

Fluttershy los recibió con cariño mientras la acompañaban hacia la sala donde pudo observar que Add aun seguía dormido y no parecía despertar pronto

Lentamente Fluttershy se acerco al sofá donde Add estaba acostado

Al principio lo observo de manera calmada aunque desvió la mirada en ocasiones sin embargo antes de que volviera a su rutina diaria hubo algo que sorprendió a Fluttershy que fue una mancha que pareció ver en la manta que Add estaba usando

Solo basto una mirada para darse cuenta de lo que era ya que al levantar la sabana vio que en el cuerpo de Add había un corte con sangre ya seca alrededor del mismo

Por tal escena Fluttershy en un segundo cayo al suelo en un desmayo por el miedo que le provoco ver la sangre de Add

Con la caída de Fluttershy se pudo escuchar el sonido cuando ella choco con el suelo lo que hizo que Add se levantara con un sobresalto

-aghh ¿que fue eso? –Pregunte entre bostezos

Add se levanto del sofá y comenzó caminar para terminar en el suelo de la misma manera que fluttershy ya que se tropezó con esta ultima

-Ughh no me esperaba este tipo de mañana –Exclame con la cara en el suelo

Gire la cabeza para lograr ver a Fluttershy lo primero que me pregunte fue ¿que diablos hacia en el suelo?

Analizando mas las cosas y al ver que aun sostenía la sabana con la que había dormido llegue a la conclusión de que estaba aterrada de la sangre y la herida que tenia en mi cuerpo

Claro era lo mas preciso en ese momento y mas aun conociendo como era ella desde el primer momento que la conocí

Además de eso me percate de que los animales que estaban cerca estaban inquietos tal vez por ver a su "ama" en la manera en la que estaba

Al final después de levantarme y de evitar las miradas extrañas de los animales cargue a Fluttershy y la deje acostada sobre el sofá

Luego de aquello pude sentir algo en mi "casco"... era un pequeño ratón parece que me pedía que lo alimentara

Lo observe con una mirada intimidante pero no se iba debo decir que en cierta forma me dio lastima aquel pequeño animal

Observe alrededor de la casa y pude ver un refrigerador en la cocina con ayuda de mis dynamos pude traer algunos cortes de queso sin moverme de mi posición

Se los di al ratón a lo que el sonrió y abrazo mi casco a decir verdad fue una sensación incomoda

-ugh bueno será mejor que despierte a Flutter...shy... –Comencé a decir para luego darme cuenta que los demás animales me observaban con miradas de "tienes que darnos de comer"...

***tiempo después***

Fluttershy comenzó a levantarse con un asombro por supuesto ya que recordó la razón por la que se había desmayado por lo que busco a Add sin pensarlo 2 veces para encontrarse una sorpresa...

-aghh...¿como fue que me metí en esto?...-Dijo Add de manera tan cansada que termino cayendo al suelo

Fluttershy galopo a verlo y pudo ver como en su espalda estaba el gato que lo observaba ayer lamiéndole la nuca parecía ser que lo quería mucho

Fluttershy volteo al patio trasero para ver a todos los animales contentos y felices parece ser que estaban bien alimentados y de buen humor

Al final entendió que Add los había alimentado y por eso estaban contentos cosa que también alegro a Fluttershy pero antes de agradecerlo voló rápidamente donde tenia un botiquín de primeros auxilios

En ese momento Add comenzó a levantarse del suelo y vio como Fluttershy rápidamente se dirigía hacia el

-Fluttershy... ¿que esta pasando? –pregunte de manera indiferente

-A-Add no te encuentras bien... N-necesito hacer algo con esa herida –Dijo Fluttershy señalando la herida de Add

-¿Que?...¿esto? ni siquiera tengo un mínimo de dolor –Respondió Add suspirando

-P-pero eso no importa tengo que atenderte ahora mismo.. –Dijo Fluttershy superando notoriamente su timidez

Una expresión de sorpresa me invadió en ese instante ahora sabia que mantener la contraria iba a ser imposible al final accedí a lo que Fluttershy proponía

Fluttershy comenzó a sacar algunos vendajes una gasa y agua oxigenada comenzó con el agua a rociarme un poco lo cual me traía sin cuidado me coloco la gasa y al final puso los vendajes en mi cuerpo

-Listo ya termine –Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

Me parecía extraño ya que aun sin conocerla me daba cuenta que debe ser muy costoso para ella superar su timidez

-Bien... gracias –comente desviando la mirada

Al terminar de decir lo ultimo comencé a caminar hacia la puerta la cual se veía tan tranquila y pacifica o eso creía yo...

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió súbitamente golpeándome con mucha fuerza y tirándome al suelo

-¡Fluttershy! Algo me dice que hay un nuevo pony aquí... ¡y aun no lo conozco! –Dijo acelerada Pinkie Pie aunque lamentándose en su ultima palabra

-B-bueno la verdad es que...-

-Shhh silencio Fluttershy debe estar escondiéndose de mi, saldré a buscarlo...-Susurro Pinkie Pie de manera sigilosa

Al decir lo ultimo Pinkie Pie salió corriendo mientras Add comenzaba a levantarse del suelo

Esto provoco que Pinkie Pie chocara con Add lo que desato la caída de ambos y segunda vez de Add

-No creí que este día fuera mas raro que el anterior –Dijo Add confundido e irritado por ser golpeado 2 veces en un mismo minuto

Pinkie comenzó a levantarse mientras al mirar con que se había tropezado se topo con un equino que nunca había visto por lo que se sorprendió y se emociono al mismo tiempo

-Uhhh tu eres el nuevo pony ¿como te llamas? ¿de donde vienes? ¿cual es tu comida favorita?... –Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando alrededor de Add de manera muy emocionada

-Ehh bueno mi nombre es Add y...-

-Que estoy haciendo no he realizado tu fiesta de bienvenida... oh no ¡debía ser sorpresa! –

Al decir lo ultimo Pinkie Pie corrió de manera veloz para ahora realizar una gran fiesta

-¿Esto... pasa todos los días?... por cierto ¿quien es ella? –Pregunte de manera irritada

-Ella era Pinkie Pie es una muy buena amiga...-

-Bueno me he dado cuenta de que tan extraño es este lugar creo que saldré a investigar un poco –Conteste sin esperar respuesta de Fluttershy

-Emm... esta bien pero regresa pronto... –contesto Fluttershy ante su repentina acción

Comencé a caminar de manera rápida observando el panorama que tenia frente a mi a diferencia del bosque cuyo aspecto era oscuro y poco gratificante ahora veía un lugar soleado y... "brillante" observe al cielo para darme cuenta que aparecieron un par de lo que parecían ser pegasos era extraño pero la manera en la que despejaban las nubes con sus patas desafiaba toda ley a la que estuviera atado pero la sorpresa ya no era visible en mi.

También pude ver lo que parecía ser un pegaso de color azul con melena de diferentes colores simulando un arcoíris que estaba descansando en una nube lo cual también fue raro pero no le tome mucha atención

Después de eso comencé a caminar durante alrededor de 20 minutos y pude ver como era el tipo de sociedad en este lugar todo era bastante tranquilo y alegre no parecía haber ningún tipo de preocupación... debo decir que era lo que mi sueño me mostraba tendré que investigar a fondo este lugar...

Mientras en otro lugar

Twilight Sparkle caminaba junto a su asistente y mejor amigo Spike mientras hablaba sobre la próxima carta que le enviaría a la princesa Celestia

De un momento a otro Twilight observo a lo lejos que Pinkie Pie estaba corriendo a gran velocidad solo para ser detenida por la magia de Twilight pero claro eso no detendría a Pinkie la cual parecía que ahora estaba corriendo en el aire

-Pinkie ¿porque tanta prisa? –Pregunto confundida Twilight

-Twilight tengo que darme prisa hay un nuevo amigo en ponyville... ¡y no he preparado su fiesta! –contesto Pinkie Pie de manera agitada

-Que bien tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida- Exclamo Spike emocionado con los brazos arriba

-Tranquila Pinkie no creo que el nuevo pony espere una fiesta tan pronto-

-No es asi Twilight es un amigo de Fluttershy así que ahora tengo que hacer la fiesta doblemente divertida-

-¿Un amigo de Fluttershy? -

-Ohhh si lo encontré en su casa pero nunca lo había visto antes –

Twilight arqueo la ceja con cierta confusión ya que un nuevo pony que no es de aquí conoció primero a la tímida Fluttershy y ahora esta en su hogar.

-Y ¿cual es su nombre? – Dijo Twilight con cierta curiosidad

-Mmm... su nombre era... su nombre es Add –Respondió Pinkie con su casco en la cabeza tratando de recordar con una sonrisa

-¿Add? Es un nombre muy peculiar, Pinkie ¿donde esta ahora?-

-Creo que aun seguía en casa de Fluttershy... bueno Twili tengo que irme tengo una fiesta que preparar-

Al terminar de decir lo ultimo Pinkie Pie se fue saltando hacia una tienda de diversos artículos de fiesta que le harían falta en ese momento mientras con Twilight

-¿Que te parece Spike, quieres que vayamos a echar un vistazo a la casa de Fluttershy?- Pregunto Twilight curiosa

-¿Porque no? Vamos –Asintió Spike

Mientras tanto en casa de Fluttershy después de revisar su correo y regresar al interior de su casa comenzó a preguntar a Ángel

-Ángel amm ¿que piensas... sobre Add? –Cuestiono tímida pero curiosamente la yegua amarilla

El pequeño conejo empezó a hacer señas y actuaciones las cuales querían decir: "bueno yo creo es raro pero tal vez gentil" aunque lo ultimo se lo cuestionaba un poco

-Tienes razón aunque... no me siento insegura cuando el estuvo aquí... –

Ángel rodó los ojos ya que ella no recordaba que si lucia insegura cuando hablaba con el aunque se dio cuenta que también había tomado un poco de confianza

-bueno espero... verlo pronto por aquí –Dijo para sus adentros Fluttershy

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta

-Fluttershy ¿estas en casa? –Pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta

Fluttershy salió a abrir la puerta para darse cuenta que se trataba de Twilight y Spike

-Hola Fluttershy, Pinkie me dijo que había llegado alguien nuevo a ponyville... –

Mientras con Add

-¡Aachuuu! Ugh parece que había mucho polvo –Dijo Add sobando su nariz

Prosigo con mi objetivo de investigación, pude observar algunas cosas muy interesantes, concluyo en que hay 3 tipos de "ponys" que he descubierto:

1.-Pegasos: Parece ser que estas criaturas poseen alas y al observar su comportamiento tienen algún tipo de tarea que se relaciona con el clima ya que estos por alguna razón pueden mover nubes disiparlas e incluso hacer que lluevan con las mismas y por supuesto pueden volar por su característica antes mencionadas. Me interese mas al ver a la pony de melena arcoiris ya que su velocidad era mayor al promedio quizá valga la pena ser investigada.

2.-Terrestre: Podría decir que es el pony promedio ya que no cuenta con alguna característica que lo distinga sin embargo me he dado cuenta que este tipo de criaturas posee una fuerza superior a otros tipos en sus extremidades, puede ser solo una hipótesis aunque aun me falta investigar un poco mas.

3.-Unicornios: Esta es la especie mas interesante ya que cuenta con un cuerno en su cráneo no pasaría a ser algo tan sorprendente si no fuera porque este miembro les permite hacer ¿"magia"? o eso es lo que parece ya que no encuentro ninguna otra respuesta tendré que investigar a fondo a los unicornios parecen muy interesantes.

Ahora que lo pienso Fluttershy es una pegaso aunque no la he visto moviendo nubes o cosas así quizás tenga alguna otra tarea...¿debería averiguarlo?

-Bueno creo que pospondré mi investigación hasta mañana, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas a Fluttershy –Pensó Add para sus adentros

Comencé a caminar hasta llegar a casa de Fluttershy al estar frente a la puerta me pareció escuchar alguna voces adentro así que me decidí a entrar súbitamente

-Add regresaste –Comento Fluttershy al ver al corcel blanco

Mire de reojo a Fluttershy para darme cuenta que había alguien mas... que interesante una unicornio de color purpura

-Ohh así que tu eres Add mucho gusto estábamos hablando de ti –Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

Twilight lo miro y le parecía extraño ya que nunca había visto un pony como el en ese momento pensó que debía ser de algún lugar muy lejano y claramente no se equivocaba lo que le pareció mas extraño fueron los 6 artefactos que flotaban alrededor de el

-¿Que son esos aparatos que están detrás de ti? –Pregunto confundida Twilight

Add se dio cuenta que Twilight lo miro con cierta curiosidad se dio cuenta que tenia que tener a esa unicornio cerca ya que le permitiría continuar con su investigación

-Es una larga historia... –Respondió Add soltando un suspiro...

(Fin del capitulo 3)

Hasta aquí el capitulo nos veremos hasta la próxima :)


	4. Capitulo 4: El angel caido del cielo

Hola buenas a todos. Antes que nada lamento la tardanza en sacar este capitulo la verdad estoy en fin de semestre y la escuela no me ha permitido tener tiempo libre por lo que posiblemente tarde un poco mas en sacar el siguiente capitulo espero comprendan ademas quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan y que les gusta mi fic ya que eso me inspira a seguir con esta historia en verdad lo agradezco mucho sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo :)

Capítulo 4: El "ángel" caído del cielo

Era una tarde en Ponyville mientras en casa de Fluttershy podemos ver a nuestro viajero dimensional Add teniendo una conversación con 2 ponys las cuales son interesantes para este ultimo

-¿Que son esos aparatos que están detrás de ti? –Pregunto confundida Twilight

-Es una larga historia... –Respondió Add soltando un suspiro...

No tenia intención de decirlo al menos por ahora aunque Fluttershy ya vio de que son capaces.

De repente ocurrió un evento sorpresivo del sofá de la habitación saltó fuera de los cojines una pony de color rosa que al parecer ya había visto antes.

-Es cierto yo también me preguntaba lo mismo Add ¿que son? ¿que son? ¿que son? –pregunto Pinkie pie saltando alrededor de Add

-Ehh ¿pero que rayos? –Pregunte confundido ante la repentina interrupción de Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie creí que estabas preparando la fiesta para Add –Comentó Twilight ante la aparición de Pinkie

-Asi es Twilight pero también no sabia que son estas cosas y quiero saber –Dijo Pinkie Señalando los dynamos de Add

Mientras esta conversación se hizo mas extraña por la súbita aparición de aquella pony rosa me rendí en mantener oculto el enigma que les interesaba

-Bueno veamos por donde empiezo, escuchen con atención que no pienso repetirlo 2 veces –Comente de manera seria

Las 3 ponys se limitaron únicamente a mirarme interesadas esperando que las palabras salieran de mi boca

-Estos artefactos yo los llamo "Dynamos Nasod" los cree en base a códigos nasod y artefactos de los mismos. Fueron creados para mi uso personal en el combate y la defensa, tienen integrados varios comandos que puedo utilizar en las batallas su arma principal es la redirección de electricidad, explosiones eléctricas y diversas habilidades de manipulación, aun están en una fase de mejoras, los considero como Dynamos 1.8 y tendrán aún varias actualizaciones.

Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie quedaron algo confundidas en especial que Pinkie que se limitaba a rascar su cabeza buscando una respuesta

Twilight por su parte se vio interesada en tales artefactos y mas por el hecho de que el mismo pony las había inventado

-¿Y que son los Nasods? –Pregunto Pinkie confundida

Add hizo una pausa un poco exaltado para luego dar un suspiro

-¡Tch unas malditas maquinas!... –Comentó Add mientras giraba rápidamente para salir de casa de Fluttershy

Este hecho dejo aun mas confundidas a las 3 ponys aun mas por el comportamiento de su "amigo" al ocurrir esto no dudaron en seguirlo para comprobar que tenia pero al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que Add estaba levitando con sus dynamos a una altura ya muy alta y desplazándose a una velocidad muy rápida

-Porque se habrá ido de esa manera –Preguntó Fluttershy de manera intranquila

-No lo se pero ¿ustedes creen que le haya ofendido la pregunta que le hiciste Pinkie? –

Pinkie Pie solo se limitó a demolerse en el suelo sintiendo una culpabilidad por su comentario que no creyó que fuera a ofenderlo

-C-creo que será mejor buscarlo –Comentó Fluttershy exaltada

Mientras ahora en el cielo Add levitaba con sus dynamos a una velocidad considerable dirigiéndose hacia ninguna parte cruzaba por distintas nubes evaporándolas en el proceso pero no se percato de que en una nube estaba acostada una Pegaso de melena arcoiris relajándose después de quizá una rutina de trabajo ahora con aquel choque los 2 cayeron hacia el suelo que por mala suerte era de guijarro

-¡Pero que pa-..! -Grito Rainbow Dash al sentir aquel choque

-¡¿Que demonios?! –Exclamo Add con asombro e irritación

Por la sorpresa de ambos tardaron en reaccionar ante la caída ahora esperando el dolor en especial Rainbow la cual no lograba sentir sus alas

¡Dynamos formen un campo gravitatorio! –Grite desesperadamente esperando lo peor

No podía creer que tan estúpido era el destino al hacerme pasar por una caída simplemente por un escape por suerte para mi los Dynamos actuaron de manera rápida salvándome de lesiones posiblemente graves

Ahora que me doy cuenta aquel Pegaso que cayo de la misma manera que yo también fue afectada por el campo gravitatorio por lo que no sufrió daño alguno pero en su sorpresa volteo a verme enojada

-¡Oye tu!, ¡¿que crees que estas haciendo volando de esa forma?! –Pregunto Rainbow con un ceño fruncido en su rostro

-Vamos vamos no es para tanto además no saliste herida –Dije con indiferencia

-Eso es cierto, pero la forma en la que vuelas es...espera un momento no tienes alas ¿como se supone que chocaste conmigo? –

Al hacer su pregunta pude notar que su expresión cambio de enojo a interés y confusión ya que en primera no sabia como había chocado con ella en primer lugar

-Creo que aquí tienes tu respuesta -

Rainbow Dash observo una corriente eléctrica alrededor de Add seguido de un movimiento de rotación de extraños artefactos alrededor del mismo

-¿Que son estas cosas? –Pregunto Rainbow mas confundida que antes

-Digamos que con estas cosas te salve –

-Me salvaste de algo que tu provocaste –

En ese momento mi silencio se hizo presente durante un tiempo...

-Lo... siento –Dije en voz baja dando media vuelta

Antes de que la Pegaso pudiera decir algo salte sobre mis dynamos comencé a levitar para luego salir volando hacia cualquier dirección

-Esto casi parece un reto –Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa confiada

Mientras mantenía mi vuelo me percate de un sonido al voltear atrás de mi pude ver como aquella Pegaso trataba de alcanzarme como si de una carrera se tratase mientras la mirada en sus ojos era desafiante

-Que interesante... ¿¡pero piensas que podrás alcanzarme así de fácil!? –Grite con una sonrisa confiada

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió al escucharlo para luego notar que la velocidad de Add iba aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad ya no era comparable a menos que usara la rainplosion sónica pero el espacio era muy pequeño para alcanzarlo

-Kukuku no podrás alcanzarme ahora –Exclame con una sonrisa maquiavélica

La velocidad que ahora estaba alcanzando era alrededor de 0.5 mach era un hecho que no podría alcanzarme lo que no pude notar hasta ya ser muy tarde es que mi cuerpo de equino no pudo soportar la velocidad o al menos el equilibrio sobre mis dynamos lo cual hizo que me tropezara y cayera ahora sin salvación aparente mi caída seria en lo que parecía ser un establecimiento o una casa con un detalle en el segundo piso parecido a un carrusel

-Wahhhhh...Maldición –grite esperando el momento del impacto

Creando una enorme grieta en el techo mi caída fue dolorosa y agonizante en cada aspecto pude notar que atravesé al menos el segundo piso y caí en el primero ya que 2 grietas provoque en el lugar

Antes de desmayarme observe el lugar donde me encontraba pude ver algunos maniquíes de ponys con variados diseños de atuendos telas, agujas y entre otras cosas un gato sobre un cojín morado lo ultimo que pude notar fue una silueta que se acercaba a mi antes de perder el conocimiento...

Durante el gran Sonido que provoco la caída de Add, Rarity bajaba de las escaleras con intriga y susto al escuchar y observar aquel estruendo provocado en su hogar.

-¿¡Pero que paso aquí!? –Se cuestiono así misma con terror la unicornio de melena morada

El resultado de su búsqueda fue ver una cortina de polvo que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación y notar un agujero hecho al centro del cuarto

Al empezar a caminar de manera intranquila Rarity pudo observar en el agujero a un corcel de melena y crin blanca una cuttie mark morada con un símbolo que ella desconocía y una línea color violeta en su ojo izquierdo bastante extraña

Ante esa sorpresa con su magia lo levanto del agujero colocándolo en una alfombra a la cual el polvo y tierra no habían alcanzado y en ese momento comenzó a mirar a aquel extraño equino

-¿Como es que pudo caer así del cielo? –Exclamo Rarity con un poco mas de serenidad pero aun asustada por el suceso

A pesar de su súbita caída no recibió mucho daño aparente cosa que a la unicornio le sorprendió aun así trato de ver si recibió alguna herida en su cuerpo y mientras lo miraba con sorpresa...

-Nunca lo había visto antes...- Su voz comenzaba a temblar minuciosamente

En ese momento Rarity guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras sentía una sensación al mirarlo...

-Pero... luce muy apuesto... –La voz de Rarity tembló aun mas por el nerviosismo

Rarity lo miraba mas cerca mientras aun se preguntaba el porque había llegado de esa manera y precisamente a su hogar

Mientras Rarity se perdía en sus pensamientos Add comenzó a moverse ligeramente y sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Rarity la cual al mirar sus ojos solo sintió que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y Add solo se sorprendía de ver a quien tenia en frente...

-(...)

En mi despertar después de aquel impacto pude observar a una unicornio blanca grisácea con una melena de color morada, me miraba fijamente pero sin intención de alguna acción hostil.

Mas bien parecía interesada en mi estado después de lo sucedido debo decir que me sorprendí bastante incluso podría ser de utilidad en mi investigación ya que es un unicornio

Lo único que me tomo por sorpresa es que noto que yo la miraba fijamente quizá por el hecho de que pensaba muchas cosas mientras lo hacia pero el hecho es que dio un salto hacia atrás con un ligero grito

-Ahhhh –Grito Rarity con un sonrojo en su rostro

Ahora que veía su rostro parecía ahora ligeramente tímido no tanto como Fluttershy pero algo un poco similar

-¿Donde estoy? –Le pregunté mirando a mi alrededor

Rarity reaccionó un poco más calmada aunque aún mantenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-Espera antes que nada... dime porque caíste de esa manera desde el cielo... y más aún si no tienes alas –Dijo Rarity con confusión al decir lo último

-Bueno a decir verdad –Conteste rodando los ojos

(...Flashback...)

Mientras mantenía mi vuelo me percate de un sonido al voltear atrás de mi pude ver como aquella Pegaso trataba de alcanzarme como si de una carrera se tratase mientras la mirada en sus ojos era desafiante

-Que interesante... ¿¡pero piensas que podrás alcanzarme así de fácil!? –Grité con una sonrisa confiada

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió al escucharlo para luego notar que la velocidad de Add iba aumentando cada vez más su velocidad ya no era comparable a menos que usara la rainplosion sónica pero el espacio era muy pequeño para alcanzarlo

-Kukuku no podrás alcanzarme ahora –Exclame con una sonrisa maquiavélica

La velocidad que ahora estaba alcanzando era alrededor de 0.5 mach era un hecho que no podría alcanzarme lo que no pude notar hasta ya ser muy tarde es que mi cuerpo de equino no pudo soportar la velocidad o al menos el equilibrio sobre mis dynamos lo cual hizo que me tropezara y cayera ahora sin salvación aparente mi caída seria en lo que parecía ser un establecimiento o una casa con un detalle en el segundo piso parecido a un carrusel

-Wahhhhh...Maldición –grite esperando el momento del impacto

Creando una enorme grieta en el techo mi caída fue dolorosa y agonizante en cada aspecto pude notar que atravesé al menos el segundo piso y caí en el primero ya que 2 grietas provoque en el lugar

(...Fin del Flashback...)

No tenia ni idea de porque le contaba mi situación a alguien que apenas conocía quizá por el hecho de que había caído en su casa pero eso no importaba ahora, pude notar que me miraba muy detenidamente mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-Y por esa razón ahora estoy frente a ti –Conteste con la mirada desinteresada

-Una Pegaso azul... te refieres a Rainbow Dash –Exclamó Rarity acercándose más a mi presencia

-No tengo idea de su nombre pero ya aclarado eso... arreglare los daños que provoque y me iré –Dije levantándome del suelo

-E-espera no tienes que irte tan pronto –

Gire levemente la cabeza para observarla parecía hacer una pose de ruego para que regresara aunque podría estar equivocado

-Dime ¿cual es tu nombre? –Pregunte mirándola fijamente

-Es cierto no nos hemos presentado aun... jeje... mi nombre es Rarity y aquí es "boutique carrousel" –Contestó señalando el interior del lugar

Posteriormente me explico a lo que ella se dedicaba, lo comprendía bien una tienda de atuendos para los ponys lo cual se me hizo un poco raro ya que desde el día que llegue no parece que las creaturas usen ropa incluso yo...

Mientras seguía conversando me di cuenta que parecía tener más confianza en mi eso lo hace mucho más extraño considerando la situación por la que llegue aquí sin embargo no creo que este de mas su "amistad"

-Bueno tengo que irme...regresare cuando consiga los materiales para arreglar el desastre –Respondí con una sonrisa seria

Rarity asintió ligeramente

-Regresa pronto –dijo Rarity entre susurros...

Asentí de la misma manera sin mirar atrás

...Ángel caído del cielo... -

(Fin del capítulo 4)

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)


	5. Capitulo 5: La Reflexión Del Mundo

**Hola un placer traer un nuevo capitulo... si lo se han pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez, a decir verdad mas que escritor estuve siendo un lector por un largo tiempo y no crei que regresaria a escribir sin embargo al leer unas grandes obras y ver que algunas ya no las continuaban, me desanimaba pero, igual me inspiro para continuar con el mio... bueno sin mas por el momento espero que disfruten el capitulo**

Capitulo 5: La Reflexión Del Mundo

En el interior de Boutique Carrusel se encontraba una unicornio exaltada por todos los sucesos ocurridos en su hogar y mas aun perdida en una gran cantidad de pensamientos que le inundaban la mente

Con un sonrojo y un sobresalto en su rostro Rarity comenzó a recordar de nuevo aquellos sucesos ocurridos hace tan solo un momento dejando de lado incluso el hecho de la destrucción parcial del techo de su hogar

-Me pregunto si habrá sido una casualidad que el llegara aquí... –Pensó Rarity recordando el hecho de que nunca lo había visto antes

En el momento en el que Rarity termino de ordenar sus pensamientos aquella yegua podía escuchar a lo lejos voces en tono alto mencionando un nombre que ella nunca había escuchado posteriormente mientras las voces se escuchaban se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus amigas por lo que salió a ver que ocurría.

-Ohh Rarity aquí estas, ¿porque no nos ayudas a encontrar a nuestro nuevo amigo? –Pinkie comento al ver salir a su amiga

-Su nuevo amigo... (Acaso se referirán a...)

-De casualidad -¿no lo has visto por aquí Rarity? Tiene la melena blanca y ojos de color violeta al igual que su cuttie mark –Cuestiono Twilight

-(Si es el) –pensó para sus adentros... –Si lo vi hace poco... Rompió mi techo y dijo que iría por los materiales para arreglarlo

-¿Enserio? Como fue que rompió tu techo –Twilight se mostro asombrada

-Una larga historia cariño –Comento Rarity agitando su melena dando una ligera risa al final

Después de aclarar todo lo referente a su nuevo amigo todas decidieron salir a buscarlo a los posibles lugares donde lo encontrarían, en algún punto de su búsqueda se encontraron con una Pegaso encima de las ramas de un árbol con un rostro de irritación

-¿Como rayos hizo eso? –Se cuestionaba así misma Rainbow Dash recordando aquel suceso

Rainbow Dash se adentraba cada vez mas a sus pensamientos, sin embargo fue interrumpida por una voz que pronunciaba su nombre. Se trataba de Twilight la cual le informo sobre la búsqueda de sus amigas hacia su nuevo "amigo" a la vez que lo de describió físicamente, eso tomo por sorpresa a Rainbow

-Si lo vi –Contesto de manera irritada

Rainbow Dash comenzó a narrar lo tranquila que estaba en el cielo cuando se topo con el, e incluyo lo molesta que se sintió por su aparición, además de la "carrera" que tuvieron que termino en casa de Rarity o al menos eso fue lo que ella noto

La unicornio de melena purpura confirmo sus palabras.

-Cuando baje a la sala lo vi tirado en el suelo, eso me preocupo mucho –Menciono lo ultimo cubriendo su boca con sus cascos

-Así que eso fue lo que paso –Twilight suspiro con un ligero alivio

-Hace un momento, lo que ustedes dijeron ¿era su nombre? –

Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy asintieron al mismo tiempo lo cual se lo dejo muy claro.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella se había presentado ante el, sin embargo este ultimo no lo hizo. A pesar de tratarse de una descortesía, no le había dado importancia hasta ahora

Al final de algunas explicaciones, se decidieron todas al unísono a buscar a Add. Mientras con este ultimo.

Ahora me encontraba en los alrededores de ponyville, o al menos es lo que en mi sueño pasado se me menciono. Logre ver un mercado con diferentes artículos comestibles y algunos misceláneos pero eso no me serviría en este momento. Caminando por todos los lugares posibles me detuve en seco para pensar.

-Ahora me pregunto el porque termino de esta manera- Se recargo sobre sus dynamos

-Porque de pasar a enfrentar a demonios y seres sobre naturales –Al decir lo ultimo tembló un poco –A tener que conseguir materiales para arreglar un establecimiento... –Su irritada voz dejo en claro sus sentimientos

-Porque ahora de manera tan instantánea todo mi mundo había cambiado, Acaso lo que hice fue ¿una decisión correcta? –Recordando su motivo inicial

Pero ahora a que se supone que debería poner mi atención me encuentro en otro mundo y no se como regresar, y el viaje en el tiempo no me serviría para regresar.

Era claro ya que si viajaba en el tiempo para regresar antes de llegar a este mundo ocurriría una paradoja ya que si regreso y evito el viaje, nunca estaría aquí y nunca descubriría el viaje en el tiempo en primer lugar. Por lo tanto mi propia existencia desaparecería

El viaje en el tiempo... realmente ¿podría lograrlo? Estaba tan seguro de que cumpliría mi objetivo. Pero, ahora me encuentro en este lugar perdido en un mundo lleno de criaturas mágicas

-¿Magia? –Dije en voz baja desenfocando mi pensamientos.

Mis cálculos fueron erróneos y ahora me encuentro aquí, esta claro que la magia es incompatible con la ciencia pero ¿Podría hacer algo mas en este mundo mágico?

El viento soplaba mi melena el sol parecía ser agradable y mi mente recordaba los cortos momentos en los que había llegado aquí.

El momento cuando conocí a Fluttershy, aquel sueño del cual no recuerdo muy bien, el encuentro con aquella pony rosada que desafiaba mi lógica, la investigación realizada apresuradamente en ponyville, el momento en que me encontré con aquella unicornio purpura que parecía bastante dotada en inteligencia, el encuentro con aquella Pegaso y la subsecuente carrera, la caida y la reciente unicornio que había conocido.

Que mas me espera en este mundo. No se porque pero, me siento bastante interesado en este lugar. Quiero conocer hasta el ultimo rincón de esta tierra.

-Estoy seguro que al final de todo esto lograre lo que quiero...-

Mientras Add siguió con sus pensamientos. Caminaba ahora sin rumbo pero no muy alejado, sin embargo no se percato de la aparición de cierta yegua de melena rubia que trotaba en dirección contraria

El choque no se hizo esperar llevándolos a los dos al suelo.

-Auc...ch –Es la tercera vez que me sucede esto –Dije recordando el incidente con cierta yegua rosada.

La yegua se levanto con confusión acomodando su sombrero y observando el motivo de su caída

-Oh losiento no me fije –Froto Applejack su casco izquierdo

-No... fue culpa mía –Conteste ignorando el asunto y solo exclamando por cortesía

En ese momento no me importaban los contratiempos, así que después de decir lo ultimo camine a paso acelerado esperando encontrar el lugar que buscaba.

Applejack solo volteo para observar al corcel que comenzaba a retirarse no sin antes notar que unas maquinas empezaron a flotar en el lugar donde habían caído para luego moverse directo al equino. Ahora siguiéndolo de manera rotatoria.

No tuvo el tiempo para preguntar aunque si logro percatarse de que aquel pony, el cual nunca lo había visto en ponyville.

La yegua de sombrero café recordó el motivo por el cual trotaba en una dirección en particular, ya que su amiga Twilight la había llamado por algo muy importante, aunque parece ser que olvido decirle el motivo. Por lo cual continuo con su travesía hasta encontrarse con la yegua morada.

-Applejack... parece que por fin estamos todas –Dijo Twilight al ver a su amiga

Al estar las mane six reunidas con la reciente llegada de Applejack, Twilight comenzó a explicar el motivo de su llamado

-Su nombre es Add tiene la melena blanca ojos morados y una cuttie mark del mismo color –

Applejack recordó al instante a aquel equino con el que tropezó aunque no tuvo tiempo de ver el color de sus ojos o de su cuttie mark solo se guio por el color de su melena

-Uhh uhh además tiene 6 maquinas con el –intervino Pinkie pie saltando y levantando el casco como si de una pregunta en clase se tratara

Ahora si Applejack estaba segura de quien se trataba y explico a sus amigas el lugar donde se topo con el

Inmediatamente todas fueron alrededor del lugar a buscarlo

-Pero ¿que es lo que piensas? –Se pregunto Twilight de manera exaltada

Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar mientras galopaba el hecho de que alguien como el llegara la hizo reflexionar acerca de sus motivos. Ya que en el momento que lo conoció hablaba sobre temas que nunca había escuchado ni leído en ninguna parte.

Fluttershy por su lado no tomo mucha importancia en los hechos y parecía como si solo buscara con preocupación a un viejo amigo

Pinkie Pie recordó la pregunta por la que el equino se retiro confundiéndola por el motivo de su huida pero pensando en disculparse de todos modos

Rarity parecía inquieta ya que solo pensaba en el momento en el que lo volvería a ver sin pensar en ningún otro sentimiento lo que le parecía raro con alguien que apenas conoció

Rainbow Dash pensaba en algún tipo de venganza por lo que le hizo pasar aunque con un ligero interés en el modo en que lo hizo

Applejack por otro lado solo se pregunto de quien se trataba puesto que ya lo había visto pero no sabia nada de el.

En algún lugar de ponyville después de sus "compras" por no decir robos amistosos Add consiguió los materiales que necesitaría y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de nuevo en Boutique Carrusel no sin antes prometer que pagaría por lo que tomo.

-Bien terminemos con esto –Dije tratando de tronar los huesos de mis cascos sin éxito...

Después de una larga búsqueda al otro lado de ponyville dieron con algunas pistas que llevarían a la localización de Add. Se sorprendieron de lo rápido que realizo sus compras y al mismo tiempo lo rápido que ahora resulto en volver a Boutique Carrusel. Por lo que sintieron que su búsqueda fue una perdida de tiempo pues el no tardaría casi nada.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino al llegar de nuevo a boutique carrusel encontraron una nota en la puerta la cual decía: "He arreglado mi desastre y lamento el inconveniente" –Add

Nuevamente todas se sorprendieron ahora al darse cuenta de la velocidad en la que Add trabajaba, ahora sintiéndose derrotadas pensando en que su búsqueda fue un fracaso.

-Y que tal si ya regreso a casa de Fluttershy, después de todo el ya vive ahí ¿no? –Rainbow Dash propuso

Las 4 ponys recordaron ese detalle ahora sintiendo que porfin podrian encontrarlo, sin embargo Rarity parece haber pasado desapercibido aquel comentario en el que mencionaban que el vivía en casa de Fluttershy, quizá no lo escucho por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, sin en cambio ahora sentía un ataque de celos que trato de ocultar con exito.

Add parece haber seguido las suposiciones de sus "amigas" ya que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Fluttershy no sin antes escuchar un sonido bastante fuerte proviniendo del bosque eveerfree .

Sin dudarlo un segundo se apresuro lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrar el origen de aquel sonido.

Llegando a un lugar bastante lúgubre lleno de arboles de aspecto aterrador y algunas cuevas oscuras encontró el motivo del sonido.

Una hydra asomaba su cabeza por una de las cuevas del lugar y como si se rompieran las leyes de la física dejo salir un cuerpo enorme de una cueva que se podría considerar solo "grande".

-Bien veamos de lo que eres capaz.-Contesto Add caminando directo a la hydra mientras esta rugía frente a el.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Fluttershy lograron escuchar sonidos bastante fuertes, entre rugidos quejidos y algunos gritos de dolor de algún ¿equino?

Pensando por un momento Fluttershy pensó que se trataba de Add ya que aquel grito era uno muy similar al que ella escucho en la noche

(...Flashback...)

Fluttershy se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando un sonido bastante fuerte la levanto de su descanso

Un grito proveniente del piso de abajo la hizo temblar de miedo e inseguridad sin embargo pensando de quien se trataba decidió bajar para ver que ocurría.

Para su sorpresa Add seguía dormido no sin antes notar algunas lagrimas secas en su rostro, y una expresión que mostraba un gran miedo. Esto llamo la atención de Fluttershy la cual también sintió una gran preocupación al verlo

Aquella pony se limito a acariciar su melena y limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro y poco a poco vio como el rostro del equino parecía estar mas tranquilo

Sonriendo para sus adentros Fluttershy decidió volver a dormir.

(...Fin del Flashback...)

-Add... es Add quien grita –Dijo Fluttershy preocupada

Percatándose de esto las mane six se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos aunque en algún punto de su búsqueda los rugidos y quejidos cesaron. Por lo que tardaron en encontrarlos

Con un poco de suerte lograron dar con Add, la escena que todas vieron no la podían creer

-Fue algo decepcionante –suspiro Add mirando a la hydra abatida

Add estaba sentado en el cráneo de la hydra que al parecer se desmayo por la ardua batalla a la vez que se podía ver algunos rayos de electricidad recorriendo afuera de su enorme cuerpo. El equino por su lado solo se limito a bajar de su oponente dando se cuenta de sus espectadoras

Fluttershy seguida por Twilight fueron las primeras en preguntar que había ocurrido para sorpresa de todas Add se desmayo antes de tener oportunidad de contestar, al verlo mas de cerca entendieron el motivo de su decaída

Sin perder ni un segundo se encargaron de llevar al pony herido gravemente al lugar mas seguro y cerca posible tratándose de: la casa de Fluttershy

Rarity miraba casi con lagrimas el cuerpo del corcel con algunos rasguños moretones entre otras heridas

Applejack y Rainbow Dash miraban con asombro el motivo de sus heridas dando una mirada atras y ver de nuevo a la hydra derrotada

Fluttershy solo esperaba el momento de llegar a su hogar con impaciencia y tristeza

Pinkie Pie con una genuina preocupación apresuro el paso llegando a casa de Fluttershy, abriendo la puerta y colocando el sofá con unos cojines rosas que saco de celestia sabrá donde.

Twilight aun con su magia dejo al desmayado pony en el sofa, posteriormente la mayoría de animales de Fluttershy acudieron a la escena con horror al ver a su nuevo "amigo" en ese estado

Y mas aun con aquel gato que con cierto grado de desesperación salto hacia el cuerpo de Add dando ligeras lamidas a su rostro esperando que despertara

Por su parte en la mente de Add solo podía sentir un sueño...

(Fin del capitulo 5)

 **Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado he de decir que estoy empezando a trabajar con el capitulo 6 y espero poder traerlo la proxima semana. Sin mas que decir me despido y nos veremos en la siguiente parte.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Revelacion

**Lo se ha pasado alrededor de un año y ahora estoy con esto... bien realmente no quiero extenderme. Mas aun porque el motivo por el cual deje de escribir también lo olvide ;_; pero bueno quien sabe si en un futuro siga con esta historia pero por el momento dejare este capitulo, el cual curiosamente estaba escrito desde hace 11 meses al parecer. Sin embargo fue dejado en el tintero.**

 **Capitulo 6: Dynamo Configuration -** **Revelación**

En mi mente mi sueño parecìa ser bastante extraño siendo este bastante cromático y difuminado para luego pasar a múltiples recuerdos reprimidos que pasaban instantáneamente por mi vista para luego desaparecer, si bien no se trataba de una pesadilla tampoco era un sueño placentero

Parecía escuchar voces a mi alrededor aunque no entendía lo que decían. Mi cuerpo parecia humano nuevamente, ahora justo frente a mí apareció un espejo de proporciones enormes.

Al ver mi reflejo podía verme con un..."cuerno"... ¿de que se trata esto?...

Ahora hay unas "alas" a mis costados... Mi cuerpo regresaba al de un equino y mi reflejo lo representaba de la misma manera.

-Espera algo no esta bien, el cuerno y las alas son... –

Regresando a la vida podía ver a una yegua de melena rosada dándome choques eléctricos con algunos materiales, posiblemente de cocina simulando un desfribilador.

Atrás de ellas diversas yeguas trataban de detenerla para mi alivio, antes de abrir los ojos completamente

-Miren está despertando –Dijo Pinkie quitándose su disfraz de doctor.

Los choques eléctricos no me habían dejado con ganas de levantarme sin embargo al ver la gran cantidad de ponys que estaban alrededor de mí, mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar levantándome con un sobresalto.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –Pregunte exaltado.

Las yeguas se miraron las unas a las otras por un momento para después rodearme con bastantes cuestionamientos inentendibles debido a la cantidad de voces.

-¡¿Como rayos terminaste peleando con una hydra?! –Pregunto la pegaso azul

-Pues. El motivo fue...-

-¿Como fue que la venciste tu solo? –Cuestiono Applejack curiosa

-...Pues fue debido a...-No pudo terminar...

-¿porque te arriesgaste de esa manera? –Preguntaron con un tono de preocupación Fluttershy y Rarity

-Si tan solo pudiera...-Con un tono irritado

-¿De donde vienes en realidad? y ¿que son esas cosas? –Twilight señalo los dynamos de Add

Add dirigió su mirada en dirección a sus dynamos los cuales estaban siendo curioseados por Pinkie Pie. La cual jugaba con ellos como si se tratara de ponys reales.

-¡Escuchen! –Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo usual

Recordando toda mi reflexión esta tarde, me vi en la necesidad de contar mi secreto, después de todo no había ninguna manera de que me afectara negativamente, en cambio si todo sale como yo quiero sera beneficioso.

Al decir lo ultimo las 6 yeguas guardaron silencio por mi repentino cambio de actitud preguntándose el motivo del mismo.

-Se que esto puede sonar... Extraño-Desvie la mirada

A decir verdad... Tienen razón no soy de este lugar, este... No es mi mundo

Las mane six me miraron incrédulas por un momento.

-Add... ¿que quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Fluttershy inocentemente

La mire por un momento sin responder lo que me ayudo a recordar algo que me ayudaría en estos momentos

-Quiero que presten atención a esto.-Exclame caminando hacia un lugar espacioso

Con ayuda de mis dynamos utilice una aplicación que había programado un par de semanas antes. Había empezado con el proyecto "Dynamo Factory" el cual me ayudaría a crear drones especiales para diferentes usos. La aplicación que utilice era bastante sencilla por lo que fue uno de los primeros proyectos en los que realice pruebas

Se trataba de un drone con forma de ojo capaz de ser casi invisible, ademas de que grabara cada momento de mí travesía por si en algún momento lo necesitaría.

-"Dynamo Install EyeMind" –Generando así el drone

Mientras todo esto pasaba todas miraban con cierta curiosidad e impacto en especial Twilight más aun por las recientes palabras del equino

EyeMind genero en una pared un menú bastante amplio y ligeramente complejo, en el cual seleccione imágenes.

Tomando una foto al azar la amplié para enseñarla a todas ellas.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, al ver a una criatura que nunca antes habían visto con rasgos que Add compartía exactamente. Era un hecho se trataba de el mismo.

La foto mostraba a Add en "Shrine of Dedication Entrance" a punto de enfrentar a "Durahan Knight" vestía un suéter negro con capucha aborregada, toques morados y algunas lineas blancas, una camisa blanca con lineas negras y un símbolo de on/off en medio. Ademas de contar con guantes blancos y una gargantilla en forma de collar en su garganta de color negro. Finalmente contaba con pantalones blancos con tenis del mismo color con algunos toques de negro y morado. Como dato extra su cabello tendía a irse al lado derecho.

¿Este eres tu? –Pregunto Twilight sorprendida

Asentí sin decir nada. Esperando la infinidad de preguntas que me esperarían ademas de un posible rechazo social.

-Uhhh te ves increíble –Dijo la yegua de melena rosa

-Wow ¿estas a punto de enfrentar a esa armadura gigante? –Cuestiono Rainbow Dash curiosa

Cariño...Esa ropa que usas de verdad es divina...-Rarity observando un conjunto que nunca se había imaginado

¿No... Te hiciste daño en esa ocasión? –Pregunto Fluttershy

-Espera un momento... No las veo tan impresionadas como yo creía –Pensé en voz alta –¿Acaso no piensan que es extraño? o ¿que tal vez yo pueda ser peligroso?.

Todas se miraron las unas a las otras para luego concluir con unas carcajadas.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? –Pregunte irritado

-Jaja lo siento... Es solo que. La forma de preocuparte por esos detalles fue muy graciosa –Exclamo Twilight tratando de ocultar su risa –No por el hecho de que seas diferente quiere decir que seas malo. Es cierto que nos sorprendiste antes pero ahora entendemos el porque.

-Amm por la forma en que me salvaste a Angel y a mí aquella vez que nos conocimos... No podría pensar que fueras alguien tan malo –Complemento Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Se que apenas nos conocemos pero no se puede juzgar a nadie por su apariencia –Argumento Applejack

-Nunca me pareciste malo –Pinkie salto a mi alrededor con emoción

-No me importa si vienes de otro mundo... –Añadió Rainbow Dash –Pero si vuelves a hacer lo de esta tarde –Una sed de sangre provenía de ella –¡Te arrepentirás!.-Termino con una sonrisa maligna pero graciosa a la vez

-No me molesta nada de esto Add. pero si hay algo porque molestarse es porque te fuiste tan pronto sin tener la oportunidad de hablar –Rarity cruzo sus cascos en señal de desagrado

Una gota de confusión se presento al escuchar lo ultimo

-Vaya al parecer no esperaba este resultado, pero supongo que esto me servirá para mis propósitos –Medite un momento.

-Bien ahora que ya saben sobre mí, quisiera saber más sobre este lugar –Comente mirando con curiosidad a las yeguas

-Bien es hora de un tour por ponyville –Pinkie Pie saco un disfraz de guiá turístico

Sin tener tiempo para contrariar fui arrastrado afuera de casa de Fluttershy y en poco tiempo parece ser que llegamos al centro de ponyville

Posteriormente llegamos a un sitio bastante colorido con toques parecidos a una cafetería sin embargo parece ser que se trataba de una pastelería

-Muy bien aquí estamos en sugarcube corner –Pinkie Pie se animo al mencionarlo –Encontraras los postres más deliciosos que podrías imaginar

-Esto... A decir verdad nunca he sido adepto a los dulces –.

¿Enserio? –Pinkie lo tomo como un reto –Espera aqui.-Corrio al decir lo ultimo.

Pinkie Pie entro de manera tan veloz como de costumbre que ya parecia no sorprenderme en unos cuantos segundos salio con un pastel de 3 chocolates bastante bien adornado y con un aroma bastante apetitoso

Pinkie Pie corto una rebanada y me la ofreció. Dude por unos segundos hasta el momento en el que me miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado que hizo sacar mi lado más sensible por mala suerte para mi

-Agñ *munch* *munch*- Mastique calmadamente sin esperar alguna sensación

-Bien... ¿que te pareció? –Pinkie Cuestiono curiosa

Las yeguas observaron como los ojos de Add brillaban un tono violeta brillante, un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas y su boca comenzaba a hacer muecas de satisfacción

-Como fue que supo cual era mi chocolate favorito –Pensó Add disfrutando un bocado más

-Sabia que te gustaría –Pinkie Pie compartió más pedazos con sus amigas

-Jaja que gracioso se ve –Pensó Rainbow tratando de ocultar su risa

-Que tierno –Pensaron al unisono Fluttershy y Rarity. Esta ultima por su gusto personal mientras que Fluttershy por tratarse de algo tan tierno parecido a una nueva especie de animalito dócil

Add al percatarse de la acción que estaba realizando trato de volver a su típica seriedad no sin antes mostrar un ligero sonrojo que fue captado por todas.

Al final de aquella vergonzosa escena Las mane six y Add continuaron su travesía por los distintos puntos de interés en ponyville tales como:

Sweet apple acres narrando así que se trataba del hogar de Applejack así como de su familia, luego de un recorrido por los manzanos y por una incomoda charla de Add con Big Macintosh prosiguieron visitando otros lugares de interés, no sin antes notar por la mirada de Add lo que parecia ser una casa del árbol no muy lejos del lugar.

Posteriormente pasaron por el recientemente arreglado boutique carrusel

-Vaya no lo había apreciado correctamente por la forma en que llegue –Add rio con una ligera mueca al recordar el dolor

Rarity dio una ligera risa al recordarlo

Después de una vista por el lugar y que Rarity anotara algunas ideas para un nuevo conjunto al observar la foto de Add una vez más

-Bien nos queda nuestra ultima parada hacia...-Dijo Pinkie señalando una ubicación

Parecía ser un gran árbol con motivo de casa con algunas ventanas la puerta principal entre otras cualidades

-La biblioteca de Twilight, creo que te gustara el lugar –dedujo Applejack

Tenia razón si en este lugar había un basto conocimiento sobre el mundo podría ser útil para mi ademas de que tal vez haya tecnología nueva por descubrir. Pero aun había una duda que parecia desconectaba mi cerebro

-Como es que pueden escribir si no tienen dedos –Baje la cabeza irritado

Parece ser que no escucharon mi comentario puesto que se dirigían con tranquilidad al lugar.

Al entrar se encontraba Spike acomodando algunos libros que se habían caído y sorprendiéndose por la reciente llegada de sus amigas

La mirada de Spike se dirigió a Add el cual no pudo ver esta ultima parte debido a que se había retirado de casa de Fluttershy antes de que él llegara por un motivo que no había compartido

Add en el instante se maravillo aunque sin cambiar de expresión por la gran cantidad de libros que se encontraba

-Ohh así que eres el nuevo pony del que se habla –Dijo Spike acercándose a Add

No creo que nadie me haya visto ademas de aquellas 6 yeguas por lo que me pareció bastante extraño su comentario posteriormente me entere de la broma de sus palabras

Después de conocer a aquel dragón parece ser que nos llevamos bien quizá por el hecho de que me recuerda a mi difunta mascota en mi mundo

Recordar ese hecho no fue muy agradable para mí, sin embargo dejando eso de lado parece ser que los libros que se encontraban en el lugar eran bastante útiles para mí investigación siendo mi suposiciones ciertas con el ligero resumen que Twilight me dio sobre ellos

Antes de partir del lugar debido a la hora logre ojear un libro en especifico en el cual podía ver algunas imágenes en las que salia un pony alrededor del sol y otro alrededor de la luna, lo que más me llamo la atención fue que aquellas yeguas contaban con las alas de los pegasos y el cuerno de los unicornios, cuestione a Twilight sobre ese hecho y su respuesta me dejo con interés de más ya que se trataba de las gobernantes de como se hace llamar este lugar "Equestria" Y las que ademas daban pie al sol y la luna...

-Vaya si esto es cierto estoy impresionado –Pensé aunque no parece creíble.

-Bien solo queda sugarcube corner –

-Pinkie. Acaso no Sugarcube corner fue el primer lugar que visitamos –Applejack aclaro

-Shhh –Pinkie silencio a Applejack para posteriormente hacerles una señal a los ponys de que se acercaran

Como si se tratara de una anomalía la pony rosada arrastro de la nada un fondo que después de trasladarlo completo se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de sugarcube corner con un ambiente animado varias decoraciones con algunas fotos de Add varias de ellas con posee desprevenida y un gran mensaje que decía "bienvenido Add" con letras moradas.

-¿Ehh pero que es esto? –

Tu fiesta de bienvenida tontito, ¿acaso no dije que te haría una? –

Pinkie Pie ¿cuando tuviste el tiempo de hacer todo esto? –Cuestiono Twilight

-Gracias jeje... – dijo mientras chocaba sus cascos con 3 de los dynamos de Add –Ehmm Ehm ¿algo de ayudita? –Contesto al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que hacia

Add al percatarse de la situación volteo ver a sus dynamos, mirándolos con confusión por el motivo de desaparecerse sin que el lo notara para ayudar a la yegua rosada.

Después de aquel momento de sobresalto la fiesta comenzó y aunque parecia ser satisfactoria a simple vista, el invitado de honor no se sentía del todo cómodo. Add salio a las afueras de sugarcube corner acompañado de sus dynamos.

-Hpmh –Suspire –¿Porque sigo perdiendo el tiempo? –Mire al cielo –Es solo que no sé por donde empezar.

En ese momento observe a Fluttershy salir y acercarse a mí.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Que haces aquí? –

-Estaba preocupada... No te vi alegre por la fiesta o en todo el día –

-Ohh se dio cuenta... ¿Debería contárselo?... No, no le concierne –Pensé

Mientras la platica surgía una pegaso color azul sobrevoló sobre nosotros para luego aterrizar.

-Oye ¡¿que crees que estas haciendo?! –Me regaño –Están esperando por ti allá dentro.-

Me limite a mirarla un momento y antes de poder contestar sentí una mirada molesta detrás de mí.

-¿Acaso no te gusto la fiesta? –Pinkie hizo un puchero Me esforcé mucho –Cambio a una expresión de tristeza.

-Ehh ¿De donde saliste? –Pregunte confuso.

Ahora mismo el resto de las mane six salieron, quizá por el hecho de que no sabían donde se encontraban sus amigas y su reciente "amigo".

Después de una incomoda charla melosa me di cuenta de algo.

-Es cierto se han esforzado mucho por esto, quizá deba apreciarlo un poco, pensé –Aunque no me agradan las festividades.-Hice una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

Parece que todo acabo bien los ponys bailaban con el ritmo de la música y comían postres. A pesar de estar apartado no me sentía excluido de ninguna manera ya que parecia ser que era el centro de atención. Rarity parecia estar más apegada a mí por alguna razón aunque hice caso omiso de eso. Al final parece que todo salio satisfactorio para la fiesta programada y al final todos se fueron dejando solo a mis conocidas y a mí evidentemente.

-Y bien –Pinkie invadió el espacio personal de Add –¿Que te pareció? –Pregunto esperando una positiva e inmediata respuesta

Asentí de manera incomoda lo cual causo alegría en la fémina rosada

Posteriormente regresaron todos a sus respectivos hogares prometiéndose verse muy pronto, así sin más Add acompaño a Fluttershy ya que había recibido alogamiento en su hogar por un tiempo hasta que él pudiera tener su propio domicilio

-uff que día tan agotador.-Suspire intranquilo

-Espero que te hayas divertido –Fluttershy dirigió su mirada en mí.

Asentí de manera tranquila ya que esa era la sensación que me transmitía estar con Fluttershy... Calma, paz y amabilidad.

-Dime Fluttershy –la oscuridad en mis ojos la altero un poco –¿un error del mundo merece recibir amabilidad?

-Add... ¿porque dices eso? –

Comencé a dudar sobre si decirle el motivo de mi pregunta al final de un conflicto interno decidí que aún no era el momento por lo que evadí su pregunta exitosamente.

Posterior a una despedida nocturna nos dispusimos a dormir como en la noche anterior con un ligero problema puesto que la amabilidad de Fluttershy resultaba un poco exuberante.

Sueño de Add*

La oscuridad que invade mis sueños es cada vez más frecuente. ¿Porque escucho voces a lo lejos?

¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? "¿Cata...c..ly?" no puedo entenderlo bien ¿Que sucede? ¿El tiempo y espacio? ¿Tengo que entenderlo?

Ponyville... El lugar en el que me encuentro ahora... Equestria... ¿mi mundo ahora?

El sueño continuo confundiéndome aun más hasta que de un momento a otro la oscuridad desapareció y la voz ceso producto de una visita inesperada.

-Lo recuerdo... ¿Princesa luna?-

-Saludos pequeño corcel he estado esperando tu sueño-

-¿Lo ha visto todo?... Si es así ¿puede explicármelo?-

-Lo lamento tu sueño es uno de los más complejos que he visto incluyendo el hecho de que no estuve en el tiempo exacto de su inicio, lo siento. –La princesa Luna se mostró intrigada –Sin embargo estoy segura que tu sueño tiene una misión para ti, algo muy importante.

-(Que extraño nunca había escuchado algo como eso) –Pensé.

-Pasando a otro tema, estoy más interesada en saber más de ti, la ultima vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar.- Princesa Luna curioseo –

-(Bien, aquí vamos. Si ella ve mis sueños es posible que pueda saber toda mi historia. Es mejor que lo sepa de primera mano por mí.) –Pensé tocando mi "mentón"

-Bien... Porque no toma asiento esto sera muy largo... –

Add comenzó a narrar algunos hechos de su pasado omitiendo las tragedias que lo acompañaban ademas de algunos datos que siendo sincero el no recordaba.

Pasando de sus inventos que por muy raro que suene estaban en su mismo sueño.

Tras una demostración de su capacidad mientras la princesa hacia una pregunta ocasional. Algunos de los rompecabezas mentales que se generaban parecían armarse aunque sea por algunas piezas

-Aquellas extrañas armas... –La princesa luna susurro con algo de preocupación

Add se percato del motivo por el cual realizo aquel susurro por lo cual solo dijo...

-No se preocupe sé lo que está pensando... No pienso lastimar a ningún pony con esto (a menos que lo amerite) –

La princesa Luna no estaba del todo convencida con que tuviera ese tipo de cosas pero no noto alguna mentira en sus palabras

Posterior a un silencio que duro algunos segundos y con la siguiente partida de la princesa Luna, por motivos de tiempo. No me quedo más que mediar el poco tiempo que me quedaba

-Es extraño últimamente he tenido solo sueños lucidos... ¿Que significara esto?-

Add volteo a ver a sus dynamos los cuales de un momento a otro se modificaron en un diseño completamente nuevo.

-¿Pero que demonios?.-

Fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de que la luz del sol llegara a mis parpados.

Parece que cada vez mis sueños son aun más extraños ¿Que es lo que esta pasándome?

Ahora con el despertar había muchas cosas que me esperan en este nuevo mundo...

 **(Fin del capitulo 6)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... Realmente no prometo continuarlo solo espero que la inspiracion vuelva a mi.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir me despido.**


End file.
